Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion engine which is mounted on a motorcycle and includes a crankshaft which extends in a widthwise direction of the motorcycle and a supercharger which pressurizes intake air.
Description of Related Art
As a combustion engine mounted on a motorcycle, a combustion engine has been known, in which a crankshaft extends in a widthwise direction of the motorcycle and a supercharger is driven by power extracted from the crankshaft and pressurizes intake air (e.g., Patent Document 1).